User blog:MP999/Official SA Battles- The wiki opinions
All right, this is just to gauge the fanon wiki’s thoughts on the official SA battles. Nobody is perfect; even Screwattack themselves has messed up occasionally. But just how often? In my opinion, they’ve got a really impressive track record. They do much more research than us, they have multiple team members which helps against bias, and most of all, they created the show and know how it works better than the rest of us. So, I think they’re pretty freaking good at this, but I’ve heard lots of users say otherwise. So, let’s see what everyone all thinks. First of all, I’ve disabled comments for a reason. I don’t want any flame wars, I just want honest answers on if you like a battle’s outcome or not. The polls are also completely anonymous, so you don’t have to worry about peer pressure or anything. Now, the most critical thing is, don’t say “no” just because you don’t like the animation, or just because your favourite character lost. Even if your waifu or husband died, that’s a reason to be sad, but if the results are airtight, then the results are airtight. Before you hit that disagree button, make sure you can actually think up a good reason why you think they dropped the ball. Try typing it into word and aiming for at least 400 words. On the flipside, don’t agree with battles just because everyone else agrees with them, because your bae won, or to spite a particular franchise. Even if you don’t like the loser and praise the winner, if the results have issues, then make sure your vote makes it known. Tldr, vote on what battles you agree and disagree with, don’t let bias be a factor, and remember its anonymous so you don’t have to worry about the opinions of others. Also, if this blog becomes a source for major flame wars in chat or anywhere, I grant full permission to an admin to delete it. Boba Fett Vs Samus Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Akuma Vs Shang Tsung Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Rogue Vs Wonder Woman Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Goomba Vs Koopa Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Haggar Vs Zangief Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. TMNT Royale Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Zitz Vs Leonardo Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Yoshi Vs Riptor Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Felecia Vs Taokaka Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Kratos Vs Spawn Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Bomberman Vs Dig Dug Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Vegeta Vs Shadow Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Mario Vs Sonic Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Luke Vs Harry Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Chun-Li Vs Mai Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Starscream Vs Rainbow Dash Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Master Chief Vs Doomguy Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Eggman Vs Wily Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Zelda Vs Peach Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Thor Vs Raiden Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Link Vs Cloud Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Batman Vs Spiderman Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Pikachu Vs Blanka Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Goku Vs Superman (Rematch included) Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. He-Man Vs Lion-O Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Shao Kahn Vs M. Bison Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Ryu Hayabusa Vs Strider Hiryu Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Ivy Vs Orchid Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Fox Vs Bucky Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Terminator Vs Robocop Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Luigi Vs Tails Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Pokemon Royale Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Fulgore Vs Sektor Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Godzilla Vs Gamera Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Batman Vs Captain America Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Tigerzord Vs Epyon Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Ryu Vs Scorpion Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Deadpool Vs Deathstroke Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Kirby Vs Buu Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Gaara Vs Toph Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Guts Vs Nightmare Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Ragna Vs Sol Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Iron Man Vs Lex Luthor Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Beast Vs Goliath Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Snake Vs Sam Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Vader Vs Doom Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. DK Vs Knuckles Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Wolverine Vs Raiden Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Hercule Vs Dan Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Yang Vs Tifa Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Mega Man Vs Astroboy Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Green Arrow Vs Hawkeye Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Charizard Vs Greymon Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Dante Vs Bayonetta Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Bowser Vs Ganon Agree! Disagree! Agree, but the results were lacking. Category:Blog posts